FORGOTTEN FEELINGS
by Spongecatdog
Summary: [Your Computer Has Found A Game Titled FORGOTTEN FEELINGS] [Do You Wish To Open It?] YES/NO (Please Read [PEACEFUL TIMES] After For Full Effect)


_[Did You Enjoy DRAMAtical Murder's __**GOOD END**__s?]_

_**YES**_

_NO_

_[So You Enjoyed The __**HAPPINESS **__That Came with A __**GOOD END**__?] _

_**YES**_

_NO_

_[Have You Thought About The __**OTHER CHARACTERS **_ _in These Routes?]_

_YES_

_**NO**_

_[Have You Imagined How They Feel about_ _**LOSING AOBA**__?]_

_YES_

_**NO**_

_[Would You Like To Take A Glimpse at __**HOW THEY FEEL**__?]_

_**YES**_

_YES_

_[Are You __**SURE**__?]_

_**YES**_

_YES_

_[Initializing __**FORGOTTEN FEELINGS**_ _Game]_

_[__**FORGOTTEN FEELINGS**_ _Start]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**KOUJAKU **__Start]_

Koujaku was used to the role of the best friend. He was used to wearing the mask that allowed no one into seeing how he truly felt about things. No one knew about his past, and he would keep it that way as long as he possibly could. No one knew about his not so friendly affections towards Aoba as well, and that was just how Koujaku wanted it. He couldn't let anyone see how he felt about his **best friend**. If they did, everything Koujaku did to hide his feelings would be useless. So no, Koujaku never told Aoba about his love. So why did he feel so hurt when he saw Aoba with **him**?

Whenever he saw them together, Koujaku's heart hurt as cheesy and stereotypical as it sounded. He hid it well (just like he did his past and his tattoos), but he could only hide so much from himself. But as always, Koujaku was able to make sure the look of pain and want was firmly out of sight on his face when he saw his **best friend** with his **boyfriend **together. Koujaku was ashamed of how many times he had to go out on the balcony and smoke when he saw Aoba and **him **get too close. Although it was bound to happen with all the trips Koujaku makes to Aoba's house, he was still shocked when it did.

One day, Koujaku walked in on them asleep on the couch. It wasn't shocking in a perverse matter. They weren't indecent at all. In fact, it looked like they had been watching a movie or something along those lines while cuddling and had fallen asleep. So why did it make Koujaku's heart throb silently with a dull ache? But even looking at them on the couch together and happy, Koujaku couldn't dredge up any sort of resentment.

**Aoba was happy and that alone was enough for Koujaku to be the best friend and watch silently on the sidelines no matter how much it hurt to do it.**

So Koujaku had walked out, making sure to lock the door behind him. Chucking lowly, Koujaku noticed that even now Aoba forgot to lock the door. However, he refused the note the silent breaking of his heart.

_[__**KOUJAKU **__End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**MINK **__Start]_

Mink never got close to Aoba. He refused to even begin to get close to the blunet. Mink couldn't afford to get affectionate with Aoba. Not with what he had planned for himself as well as Toue. Mink didn't want to drag Aoba into it at all if he was honest. The man was too lively, too excitable, too **loved **by everyone. Mink hated forcing Aoba into obeying him, but he had to do it. He couldn't let the offenses on his people go. Not after all they had gone through. They had died while burning alive right before Mink's eyes. He couldn't do anything then, but he could now. But when he tried to look for Aoba after the idiotic police came, he had found out Aoba had gone with another. Days later, the Oval Tower was destroyed, and Toue was no where to be seen. Mink's last mission went unfulfilled. There was nothing left for him there. So he wandered.

Sometimes, he walked nearby Aoba's house, usually out of curiosity to see what the strange man was doing. One of the times he passed by, he noticed something. Aoba was kissing someone and holding them tightly. When Aoba pulled back, Mink could only see love in his eyes. Something deep and long forgotten within Mink felt a sharp pain at that look. Questions flooded his mind.

Would he ever have someone look at him that way?

Could he be loved?

Would Aoba have ever looked at him with that much love and raw passion in his eyes?

Mink turned away from the sight, idly recognizing the man as the same one who went with Aoba to the Oval Tower. Even with the strange feeling in his chest and questions clouding his mind, he couldn't hate them. It was strange, considering how much of his life was based on detesting someone, but Mink couldn't.

**Mink guesses it was, because he too cared for Aoba in some way, so if Aoba was happy and safe, Mink was fine with it.**

_[__**MINK**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**CLEAR**_ _Start]_

Clear never really understood the part of him inside that felt weird when he saw Master with another man from their strange ragabond group. He felt fine when it was just Master, but when he saw them together...Something just made him feel like he wanted to let out his emotions in some way. Like he wanted to let something **leak** out of him. It wasn't until he was caught in the rain one day while looking around and finally finding Master as well as the one his Master belonged to that he really figured out what he wanted to let out.

He wanted to let out tears.

Clear rose an unsteady hand to move his mask to the side. He didn't move the gas mask far enough that any of his facial features were showing, but it was enough room for Clear to wipe away a stray tear and look at it as if he couldn't believe its existence. He wasn't human, so why was he crying? Wasn't crying something only humans could do?

Clear had remembered his days as an Alpha a while ago, so he was fully aware of being inhuman and strange. Clear moved the gas mask back, so it settled snugly on his face once more. He turned away from the sight of his Master and the man who managed to win Master's love. He could hear their laughter and amused words for miles thanks to his hearing. Clear sung under his breath to try and get rid of the newly deemed sadness in his heart.

It didn't work.

**He couldn't blame Master and Master's beloved one though. Because as long as Master was completely happy and safe, then Clear couldn't get too depressed about it.**

Or at least, that was what he told himself. Because even if Master had no one, who would want someone with a face like Clear's?

_[__**CLEAR**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**NOIZ**_ _Start]_

Noiz didn't care much at the beginning. Actually, to be perfectly clear, Noiz could have cared less about Aoba being with another man. Why should he care about who the blunet chose to fuck? That was Aoba's decision.

But it was when he first saw Aoba's face full of an emotion that could only ever be descirbed as the fabled '**love' **when he was with **him** that Noiz really began to develop something else.

Noiz wasn't completely sure about the feeling, but he imagined it was something close to what most people described as 'sadness'. The feeling was strange to Noiz, almost completely foreign. Sure, the blond had experienced 'loneliness' and 'anger', but really they were just pitiful attempts at the true emotions. But this...This feeling was such a _sharp _one. It cut deeply into him like nothing else had before and caused a deep, blooming feeling in Noiz's very pit of his soul.

He didn't understand it at all,

So he hated it completely.

He avoided Aoba for a while after realizing it. But despite the strange feeling, Noiz always found himself near the blunet again whether Aoba was with his lover or not. Noiz idly wondered if he was some kind of masochist for staying despite the pain he felt whenever he saw Aoba.

**Even though he really wanted to do it, Noiz couldn't blame Aoba for the feeling either. Because the look of happiness on Aoba's face was beginning to bring sprouting feelings of something bright inside of Noiz too. So as long as Aoba was happy and smiling, Noiz could really give less of a shit who the blunet is with if he is really honest.**

_[__**NOIZ**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**REN**_ _Start]_

Ren sometimes cursed the tiny, furry body he chose for himself. He was grateful for it, yes, and he loved it. It was the main reason Ren was able to directly talk to Aoba and have any kind of contact with the blunet. But because of it, Ren would never be able to be with the one he truly loves. It was almost physically painful. He could touch Aoba, but not in the way he wanted. If he said he loved Aoba, Aoba wouldn't understand and take it for something platonic. Ren could get close and cuddle with Aoba, but he couldn't wrap his arms around Aoba the way he wished he could.

Ren felt like Icarus. Flying so high to feel the sun's brilliant warmth but staying far away enough to avoid being burned and killed.

It was like a twisted sort of torture only fit for Ren.

Seeing Aoba with other men didn't help either.

But he could do nothing but watch and be a helpful guide for Aoba. That was his role, nothing more nothing less.

That didn't mean it never hurt when he saw Aoba's bright smile as he talked about his lover, or when he heard the loud moans coming from Aoba's room despite the blunet's attempts to keep his voice down.

**But really, Ren would give up the world for even being near Aoba. As long as Aoba was happy, Ren was too. No matter how much it hurt him.**

_[__**REN**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<strong>FORGOTTEN <strong>__**FEELINGS **__End]_

_[__**ERROR**__]_

_[__**A NEW FILE WAS FOUND**__]_

_[Would You Like To View The __**NEW FILE**__?]_

_**YES**_

_NO_

_[__**NEW FILE**_ _Start]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**MIZUKI**_ _Start]_

Mizuki wasn't sure how long he had loved Aoba. All he knew was that it had been a feeling that gradually grew for years. When he had first felt the gentle warmth of love, he waved it off as a simple teenage thing. It wasn't anything new for someone to like Aoba back then. In fact, it would be more strange if someone _didn't_ have some kind of crush on him. Aoba was the gleaming example of cool and strong.

But the strange part was that even after their teenage years had passed, the feelings had still stayed with Mizuki.

He never mentioned them to Aoba, of course. Mizuki valued their friendships far too much to ruin it because of simple childish fancy.

Lately, he had been building up his courage to talk to Aoba about it and finally confess. If this silly crush had lasted ever since they were bratty teenagers, then it had to be something more than a silly crush, right?

And he had finally built up the courage to tell Aoba about how he truly felt when Morphine came along too.

Mizuki doesn't remember a lot from that time. But he does remember bits and pieces, and that's all he really needed to remember that he had _hurt_ people, hurt his teammates who he loved as dearly as his own family, and most importantly, he had hurt _**Aoba**_. Mizuki also remembered strands of what happened when Aoba had went inside his consciousness.

Did Mizuki blame Aoba?

Hell no.

Did Mizuki blame himself for so many things?

_More than anyone will ever know._

So was Mizuki angry when he saw Aoba with someone else?

**No.**

_[__**MIZUKI**_ _End]_


End file.
